The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a floating device and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a floating device that is joinable to other floating devices for the purpose of, e.g., covering a liquid surface. In some embodiments of the present invention a plurality of such floating devices are in the aquaculture industry, e.g., for reducing bird predation of underwater organisms and/or evaporation.
Covering liquid surfaces is a concern in many industries and public sectors. Several techniques have been proposed for such covering, from a spread of a thin layer of floating liquid, such as oil, on the surface to be covered, to the use of large solid films. Of particular relevance are individual floating devises that collectively form a barrier between a surface of liquid and the environment. One example is hollow spherical balls manufactured by Euro-Matic of Wilson, N.C. When deposited on the surface of the liquid, the balls arrange themselves into a cover. Also known are floatable spheroids having flat surfaces surrounding its equatorial plane systems (U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,204). The flat surfaces allow the spheroids to pack closer together on the fluid surface.
International Patent Publication No. WO2010/014879 teaches float members configured to float on and cover a fluid surface to modify a transfer of evaporated fluid therethrough. Each float member is elongated and shaped like a disk with a cross-section having a rhombus shape. The sides of the float member are configured to interlock with adjacent members or have means for attracting adjacent float members to prevent gaps from opening.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 248,796, 374,943, 2,553,798, 3,147,067, 3,462,040, 3,683,428, 3,687,329, 3,694,837, 3,872,522, 3,998,204, 3,938,338, 3,984,881, 3,984,882, 4,270,232, 4,022,187, 4,366,806, 4,458,668, 4,749,606 and 5,188,550, and Publication Nos. WO199812392, WO2006/010204, GB1008495, NL1002693 and AU2004100619.